dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Laedis
Lore= Laedis is the magnificent homeland of The Osira. Also called the “Gate of the Gods,” this floating island was once a gateway to Anotaria, the Sacred Land of Dragon-kind. High up in the clouds, the primary mode of transportation to other parts of Auratia is by air ship. The land itself is divided up into three main areas: Mount Longra, the Skywo Plains, and the Misting Jungle. At the place where Mount Longra and the Skywo Plains meet, there is a gorge, which contains the ancient city of Arteicia. Back during the First Dragon War, the Eternal Dragon Lysaia relocated the Osira here in order to protect them. A battle with another dragon faction caused Laedis to be separated from the main landmass. Much later, as a consequence of the Second Dragon War, the continents were fractured even further, and the final blow that Kholan and Ferniax dealt the Devouring Dragon Kronos caused Laedis to be severed once and for all and flung high into the sky, where it remains to this day. Laedis is a land filled with history, deception, and hope. Sea of the Lost Located in the Skywo Plains, the Sea of the Lost is the largest freshwater lake in Laedis. The great streams of Laedis all meet at the Sea of the Lost before gushing out to give rise to the majestic Zidray Waterfall, a breathtaking waterfall that streams down towards the surface from the skies. Scholars believe that the Sea of the Lost could have already existed before the First Dragon War and was in the past the dwelling place of giant aquatic dragons. Artecia At the place where Longra Mountain and the Skywo Plains meet, there is a steep precipice and the only point of contact is a gorge. At the end of this gorge lies Arteicia. The houses the local Osira reside in all bear a resemblance to tents. They are made of resilient dragon leather, superior to the materials most civilizations use for construction. With foundations made of massive wooden slabs, their structures are exceptionally stable and sound. Besides, as the only Osira city, Arteicia is a fixed trading center where the emissaries of organizations and other nations convene. Mount Longra Longra Mountain, located in the north, is the highest point in Laedis. Other than that, Laedis is surrounded by nothing except sky. Not only the Osira, but also all the other races of humans regarded Longra Mountain as hallowed ground that must not be entered, and from ancient times up to the present day, no one has dared trespass upon this sacred place except for Kronos and the Shax. Dragons' cries resound in the air in this area, and in the words of the Osira, this place is the kingdom of the Dragons, the ancient territory of the Legendary Dragons. Karuna's Blessing Located in a mountainous region at an area where Longra Mountain and the Misting Jungle intersect, Karuna's Blessing is a breathtaking landscape consisting of several floating islands. It is considered one of the most peaceful places in all of Laedis. Legend has it that the dragon Karuna would come here to bathe in the waters on the first day of each year. On that day, auroras would appear in the sky, colored wisps that announced her arrival. Only very few Osira have ever laid eyes on her so she has become a legend. Ishtar Ishtar is a relatively remote place and has very little contact with the outside world, which is why the people here have retained many Osiran traditions and customs as well as their original way of life. Because the place where they live is in the middle of a dense jungle, agriculture is practically impossible. Therefore, the Osira of Ishtar hunt and fish for a living. Over time, the Ishtarian tradition to celebrate the dragon Karuna once a year spread to the other Osira settlements, and evolved into the Silver Dragon Festival, on which the Osira celebrate the new year by singing praises to the great past deeds of the Legendary Dragons. Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/laedis |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests=Second tab content goes here. |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Balge *Brimstone *Cobalt Lightning *Crimson Blackblood Dragon King *Crimson Blackblood Dragon *Gripmaw *Inferno *Primal Star *Skitter *Silent Enmity *Undertow Common *Aqua Mudscale Dragon *Bladeback Infiltrator Dragon *Bloodthirsty Rustwind Dragon *Bloodthistle Predator Dragon *Bold Spirehorn Dragon *Bonesheathed Windrider Dragon *Brawny Sandshell Dragon *Corrupted Knight *Crimson Cockatrice Dragon *Crowned Spikeback Dragon *Demented Fategazer Dragon *Frilled Duskstrider Dragon *Frilled Sunsail Dragon *Focused Skybronze Dragon *Horned Fernwing Dragon *Horned Specklewing Dragon *Indigo Wavecrasher Dragon *Intrepid Umberhusk Dragon *Lurking Fangcrusher Dragon *Misting Ironclaw Dragon *Mottled Impcrown Dragon *Neurotic Skitterbeak Dragon *Noxious Fangcrusher Dragon *Primal Wavecrusher Dragon *Sapphire Undertow Dragon *Seething Impcrown Dragon *Shady Scalebrand Dragon *Sinister Sleekscale Dragon *Slinking Shadowback Dragon *Stalwart Bonemask Dragon *Stalwart Thornedge Dragon *Staunch Sunrest Dragon *Stubborn Kettleback Dragon *Sturdy Kettleback Dragon *Swift Sodscale Dragon *Tenebrous Talonrake Dragon *Violent Impcrown Dragon *Young Spirehorn Dragon |-|Eggs= Green Eggs * Prairie - Green (100%) - Crimson Blackblood Dragon / Stalwart Bonemask Dragon / Crowned Spikeback Dragon / Frilled Sunsail Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon / Parsing Shadow / Bonesheathed Windrider Dragon / Silent Enmity Blue Eggs *'Boundless Sky' - Blue (15%) - Brimstone /Skitter /Skitter ||| Green (85%) Bloodthistle Predator Dragon/Stalwart Thornedge Dragon /Neurotic Skitterbeak Dragon /Lurking Fangcrusher Dragon /Intrepid Umberhusk Dragon Purple Eggs * Luster - Purple (5%) - Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning ||| Blue (35%) - Crimson Blackblood Dragon King / Silent Enmity ||| Green (60%) - Horned Fernwing Dragon / Slinking Shadowback Dragon Orange Eggs * Sky Blue '- Purple (100%) - Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning Dungeon Eggs *'Peace - Purple (100%) - Ebony Thorn / Emerald Crystal **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Nyrol's Nest, Aryna's Lair and Gaesis' Roost. *'Corridor '- Purple (75%) - Balge / Ebony Thorn ||| Blue (25%) - Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning **A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Juno Crystal Gallery. Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Laedis Category:Sabina Braddons